sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tails Crush
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Tails 'Crush Nächste Episode >> Tails 'Crush "ist der vierzigste Folge in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erstmals am 22. August 2015 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 29. August 2015 in Frankreich ausgestrahlt. ☀Zusammenfassung Etwas stimmt mit Tails! Es stellt sich heraus, er hat ein Auge. Inzwischen hat Dr. Eggman Mühe hob sein Paket von der Post. ☀Einsätze Badnik Motobug (multiple) Comedy Chimp Dave the Intern Decimator Bot (Erster Auftritt) Dr. Eggman anspruchsvolle Beaver giant Robot Lady Goat Lady Walrus Leroy die Schildkröte Mike the Ox Mrs. Vandersnout alte Affe Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger Walrus Männlich Wildkatze Wolfie Zooey ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Tails 'Crush / Transcript. Eines Tages, Sonic und Knuckles sind dabei, eine Schubkarre-Rennen durch das Tal der Broken Glass mit Tails als derjenige, der die Zeit halten zu tun. Als das Rennen beendet, fragt Sonic Tails, wie sie es taten, aber der Fuchs antwortet nicht. Zurück in der Stadt, ist Dr. Eggman bei der Post im Zentrum des Dorfes, fragen Leroy die Schildkröte, warum sein Paket ist spät. Nach der Unterzeichnung einer Notiz, sendet Eggman in Decimator Bot, um anzugreifen. Sonic versucht, den Speeding Schaukel Surprise mit Tails durchführen, aber es funktioniert nicht. Wenn Eggman fährt in seinem Eggmobile nach seiner Niederlage Roboter, Sonic Tails fragt was mit ihm los ist, und wie sich herausstellt, Tails wird mit einem Auge auf einer hübschen Fuchs Mädchen namens Zooey. ☀Allerdings muss Tails Hilfe zu versuchen, dies zu handhaben, so dass er geht, um seine Teamkollegen um Rat. Zuerst erzählt Sonic ihn in seiner Hütte distanziert und schwer zu bekommen zu sein, und er mit Comedy Chimp als Frau gekleidet zeigt. Das nächste Mal, Tails sieht Zooey, versucht er es cool zu spielen, aber sie nimmt seine gefälschte Desinteresse aufrichtig und wandert entfernt. Als nächstes schlägt Knuckles, dass Tails zeigen, seine Männlichkeit. Bei Meh Burger, Tails Kommentare zu Design der Tabelle und Aufträge ein sehr seltenes Steak, das auf Zooey Ekel scheint. Dave the Intern bringt Tails seiner Mahlzeit ergänzen "Hallo Doggy" pen, die er bekommt mehr, aufgeregt, bevor die Erinnerung an sich selbst und versuchen, es herunterzuspielen. Tails geht an Amy in ihrem Haus nächsten, und die beiden zu beobachten einen romantischen Film. Kopieren Führung des Films versucht Tails zu Zooey bei ihr ein Ständchen, aber er kämpft, um die richtigen Worte für seinen Monolog zu finden, und Zooey schließt die Fenster, verwirrt und unruhig. Seine letzte Hoffnung ist, Sticks, und sie spricht in ihrem Bau, die Endstücke sollten ein tribal-Dating-Tanz zu tun. ☀Er verwendet Federn, um den Tanz aufführen, aber Sorgen, dass Zooey Tails ist nicht gut fühlen. Eggman, Mitleid über Tails "Ausfälle, bietet ihm einige praktische Tipps (Aufrufen der Bro Code über" den Feind Sache "), um nicht andere zu kopieren, und zuversichtlich, in sich selbst zu sein. Eggmans Paket ist endlich da, und es geschieht, eine Hintergrundmusik Generator sein - ein Gerät, das ihm zu schaffen Hintergrundmusik seine Angriffe spannender zu machen können. Während es auszuprobieren, beschwört Eggman seine Roboter, um das Dorf anzugreifen, und Zooey wird von Giant Robot eingefangen. Tails schnell steigt in sein Flugzeug, um sie zu retten. Wenn der Rest des Teams Sonic kommt, Schwänze Wellen sie ab und sagte, dass er dies selbst ausrichten. Er feuert auf Giant Robot Arm mit seinem Unbolterizer und wie Zooey auf den Boden fällt, nutzt er die Enerbeam um sie zu retten. Nach Erledigung des Roboters, Zooey dank Tails zur Rettung ihr, und dann küsst ihn. Durch seine Niederlage enttäuscht, aber auch, dass sein Rat ausgearbeitet für die Tails, Eggman spielt eine romantische Hintergrundmusik für die beiden, wie sie den Händen halten. ☀Kontinuität Tails nutzt die Unbolterizer, die er im "Circus der plündert" erfunden. Sonic sagt Tails, die "Speeding Schaukel Surprise" Manöver von "The Sidekick" zu verwenden. ☀Beteiligte Firmen Die Unbolterizer der Strahl wird blau gefärbt, während im "Circus der plündert", wird orange gefärbt. ☀Trivia "Tails" Crush "ist Bill Freiberger Lieblings Folge. 2 Die Maske, die Tails verwendet, ist ähnlich der Maske in dem Phantom der Oper. Darüber hinaus ist die Szene, in Tails versucht, seine Liebe zu verkünden, Zooey off eine berühmte Szene in Romeo und Julia basiert. Der Kampf mit Giant Robot, Zooey in seiner Hand und Tails fliegen um sie mit seinem Flugzeug ist ähnlich wie das Empire State Building Szene im Film King Kong. Das "Hallo Doggy" Spielzeugreihe in dieser Folge präsentiert wird, ist eine Parodie von Hallo Kitty. Das Musikstück , das ganz am Ende der Episode spielt musikalisch ähnlich: "Ich wusste, dass du auf mich warten". Änderung vorschlagen